dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God Breaker
& |class=Energy Wave |similar='Another End Burning Storm Change the Future Saiyan Aura Blast' }} is an Energy Wave used by Future Trunks and Trunks in their Super Saiyan, or base (Present Trunks only) forms. Overview Trunks extends his hand forward and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Usage Future Trunks uses this attack at Northern Wastelands to kill King Cold. After receiving Future Trunks' sword, believing it to be the young Saiyan's source of power, King Cold tries to slash him with it. However, Future Trunks easily catches the sword with his bare hands and blasts a hole through King Cold with the God Breaker, gravely injuring and blasting the tyrant onto the side of a cliff. Future Trunks then destroys King Cold's body with a second God Breaker; in the anime version, King Cold desperately begs for his life before the second attack. In both versions, Future Trunks uses the God Breaker once again to destroy King Cold's Spaceship. Future Trunks also uses yellow energy waves similar to the God Breaker in the following Rush Attacks: Shining Sword Attack, Change the Future, and Another End. Years later, Trunks uses a similar energy wave attack, but in his base form, during his match against Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, right before Goten attacks him at high speed. As an adult, in his base form as well, Present Trunks uses an attack very similar to the God Breaker on M-2 to blast the recently released BabyDragon Ball GT episode 22, "The Baby Secret" and later on Earth against villains escaped from Hell.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" Video Game Appearances God Breaker was named in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game, where it appears as one of Future Trunks' most powerful attacks in his Super Saiyan form. It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it can be used by Future Trunks in his Base and Super Saiyan forms. In his Super Saiyan form, the attack appears as a Ki Blast similar to a Burning Storm blast rather than the Energy Wave he uses in his base form. Gotenks also uses it in his Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as a Super Skill that is used slightly differently, as it is more of a counterattack, as Trunks (Future) punches the opponent and blasts them after if he is hit. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward for defeating Future Trunks in Parallel Quest 21: "The Cell Games Begin". In the GT Pack 1 DLC, Infected Trunks can use it as part of his unplayable skillset in story mode. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as a Super Skill used by Trunks (Future) in his Battle Suit skillset and Trunks: Xeno in his Long Coat 1 skillset. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward in Parallel Quest 44: "Dragon Balls of the Future". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves